Crimson Shade
by atemumana
Summary: Yuuki noticed something odd regarding Kaname's hair. Has something changed during a year? Yuuki sets to find out why and Kaname has the answer. A collection of oneshots featuring Kaname and Yuuki, may also include other characters.
1. The Infamous Hair

**Chapter ONE: The (Infamous) Hair**

**By: atemu-mana / Kiyu Yuu**

---

"Kaname, Kaname. Can I ask a question?" popped Yuuki as soon as she saw Kaname returned.

Kaname, surprised with the gesture, smiled and asked, "Yes, Yuuki?"

"Did you realize that your hair has gotten longer? It's longer since a year ago. I think about this long," she said, explaining by the workings of her hands.

"You noticed the difference of my hair length?" he questioned, slightly confused. "I didn't really realize my hair has gotten long."

Yuuki beamed with excitement. "Really?" she asked, her eyes shining. "Say, did you perm your hair? It looks so nice!" she said, acting cat-like now.

"It isn't permed, Yuuki," said Kaname, trying to prevent Yuuki from playing with his hair. "Where did you get such idea?"

"Zero. He said your hair is permed. Seems like it!" her head suddenly appeared from behind Kaname. "You didn't let me touch it, it must be delicate!"

"It isn't, Yuuki," Kaname stressed it again. "Whatever Kiryuu-kun is saying, my hair is naturally like this."

Yuuki shook her head. "No, I'm sure you did something to your hair! It isn't natural."

"IT IS!" Kaname raised his voice. "Yuuki, stop it!" he scolded. "My hair is natural, I'm born like this!"

"You have no prove!" she yelled.

"Juri has it!" he shot back. "And so does Rido!"

A moment of silence.

Yuuki blinked twice before asking, "What? What does mother have?"

He sighed, "Juri has curls at the end of her hair! Rido also has it!"

"Papa Haruka doesn't have one!" she screamed.

"That's because you followed Haruka, Yuuki!" he returned the yell. "His hair is short, if possible, if you let he grow the hair, he's probably going to have curls as well!"

Yuuki paused. "Curls? Papa Haruka?" and quickly she imagined it.

"Don't imagine it, Yuuki, you'll just get—"

Ah, he was too late!

NOSEBLEED.

Kaname dropped his hands and sighed as Yuuki tried to cover her nose from bursting more blood. "That's what happens when you tried to imagine Haruka with long hair and curls, Yuuki. You're lucky you're not born with curls or else I don't know how to explain."

Breathing, "What's wrong with having curls, Kaname-nii sama? Mother had such beautiful curls."

"Yuuki, can you even maintain your long hair?" he asked, eyeing her softly.

"Ah—" her only word before she blushed and fainted.

---

**(END)**

---

**A/N: **I thought I'll do some random fluffs. I noticed that Kaname hair has gotten longer lately, probably due to art, but yes, it's a good idea to debate about Kaname's hair and the old topic about Kaname's hair, whether he permed his hair or not. The answer is, nope. Kaname's hair is natural, seeing from Juri's hair as well as Rido's hair; those two people have the curls. Kaname doesn't have the curls, only a little bit. I also believe Yuuki followed Haruka's hairstyle, hic. And no, I don't know how Haruka would look if he has curls like his wife. *blushes* And the major fact that Kaname looked like Haruka.

As for my other stories, I will write when I feel like so. The thing is, with no reviews, I assumed that nobody is reading it. I admit it, my stories are based on my thoughts (or theories as I famously say it) and no inserts of heavy smut. I don't write smut perfectly, so don't expect that's happening.

This story is a collection of oneshots featuring Kaname and Yuuki. All will be included in one story, each chapter with random oneshots. Do review.


	2. Hungry Hungry!

**Chapter TWO: Hungry... Hungry!**

**By: atemu-mana / Kiyu Yuu**

---

_What if one day Kaname and Yuuki realized they have no food..._

"Say Kaname, what will you do if you have no food left?" asked Yuuki. She stared at Kaname for a long time before he responded back to her.

It was evening. They were alone inside the Kuran manor.

"Do I still have blood or blood tablets?" he asked slowly. His hands were busy flipping through the pages of a book.

Yuuki paused to think for a while and quickly replied, "I supposed you should do but then, I'm talking about real food. Blood or blood tablet is only to satisfy our lust, right? Let's imagine we have no food and we need food desperately."

"Food, huh?" said Kaname as he closed the book to think for a minute. "So we have nothing at all inside this house?"

Yuuki nodded. "For example, you want to eat something cold but all available is warm things. At the same time, it's blazing hot out there."

"It didn't make sense, Yuuki," Kaname crossed. "We're vampires, body temperature do not affect us. Even if it does, we are staying inside the house anyway. Exactly why are you asking me such question? I'm rather curious."

Blushing, "Well, I'm wondering if you're hungry right now."

"Are you going to cook for me? I would love to have you cook for me."

"Well, about that—" she started to speak.

Kaname interrupted. "Or could it be you didn't know what I like. Well, I like—"

"No. It's not that!" she cried a bit. "When I asked what will you do if you have no food, can you answer it for me?" she asked, her eyes shining, tempting Kaname to his wits.

"I... I suppose so, Yuuki," he said, slightly blushing whenever he sees her eyes. "I guess I'll starve myself until we have food again. As vampires, we don't die from hunger so I suppose we could wait for a while until we have food."

Yuuki rose from her seat. "Are you sure?" she asked. Kaname stared at her with an indication of 'Why?' and she quickly replied, "Because I have a bad news, so if you're really going to starve yourself until we have food, will you seriously do that?"

Kaname nodded slowly. _What is she trying to say actually...?_

"Well, the bad news is, we really have no food inside this house. It finished yesterday and I did not realize about it until this morning when I opened the fridge to find something to eat. Kaname, it's empty. Everything; cold, warm, dry, wet food stuffs, we have none of those anymore," she said, too quickly to actually understand her words.

Kaname's eyes turned blank and he said, "You're serious?"

Yuuki started fidgeting. "Yes, I mean it! I'm sorry, Kaname, if I've known, I would have told you sooner." She started moving around

"Wait!" he said. "You said you realized it's empty THIS morning—" he paused.

Oh dear, she's definitely busted. "Uh-oh."

"—and you only tell me just now, in other words, it's already EVENING, Yuuki," said Kaname, turning his smile into a bitter smile.

Sweating like crazy, Yuuki turned and faced Kaname like a wounded lamb. "I kind of... forgotten about it," she said, scratching her head furiously.

"Then how do you suppose you remember to tell me about this NOW?" he asked.

"Err..." she lost the answers.

"Yuuki—"

"Kaname—" said Yuuki. "I'm sorr—"

The door opened at the same time and there appeared the blonde-haired with the blue eyes vampire. "Hi Kaname-sama, Yuuki," greeted Aidou cheerfully. "I brought something for you guys!"

"Aidou-senpai!" called Yuuki. "What are you doing here?"

"Aidou," said Kaname quietly.

Aidou smiled and explained, "Actually, I'm from my home. I realized that we have extra foodstuffs so I thought of giving some to you two. I hope you don't mind, Kaname-sama! My father insisted that I bring all of these to you. After all, you've been kind enough to let me stay here occasionally as well as letting my family know of your whereabouts earlier than anyone else."

"Food stuffs? How much is there?" asked Kaname, immediately interested.

"Well, there's basic stuffs. However, if you want, I can cook. Have you two eaten yet?" asked Aidou as he placed everything on the counter.

Yuuki brightened up. "You'll cook for us, Aidou-senpai? Wow, I'm hungry right now!" she said and ran towards Aidou who was inside the kitchen.

"Eh? You're a woman! You should cook, not me!" he interjected.

"Aaah, I'm starving right now. Aidou-senpai's cooking is much better than me anyway!" cried Yuuki.

Sighing. "Can you even cook, Yuuki?" asked Aidou as he sorted out the things needed for a simple pasta.

Frozing, Yuuki stepped away from the kitchen and ran towards Kaname. Aidou looked at her actions and sighed again, "Hey, if you cannot cook, you can still help me in the kitchen! Really, I never heard of Purebloods vampires starving when they actually have—" he paused when he opened the fridge and saw the contents. "What happened to your ingredients, Kaname-sama, Yuuki?" he asked, turning at them with a horrified look.

"Don't blame me, Aidou-senpai!" cried Yuuki.

"Nobody would blame you, still, I wouldn't blame Kaname-sama either. You should have gone shopping and get your fridge restock, Kaname-sama," said Aidou as he worked his hands for a simple, home made pasta. "Simple pasta is okay, right? Since the sauce I want is no longer in existence, I supposed I have to make my own."

Kaname smiled and said, "Thank you, Aidou. I would have restock the fridge, but Yuuki only told me a moment ago. I'll do it tomorrow."

"Very well then!" said Aidou as he continued his preparations. Yuuki returned to the kitchen to help out while Kaname prepared the table.

At least, even if there's no food left for Kaname and Yuuki, they always have their personal chef, Aidou Hanabusa!

---

**(END)**

---

**A/N:** Aidou made a special guest appearance. This chapter is a simple story, Aidou saved the two Kurans from having to starve themselves. I'm not sure if Yuuki is a good cook, nor do I know if Kaname is a good cook. I'm aware that Kaname can cook but he ended up destroying his cooking back in the CD Drama Night Class Cook Off. There will be chapters questioning the ability of Kaname and Yuuki in cooking later.

Hope you guys like it. If you have any ideas, just tell me through PM. I left my story list in my sister's HD and it's currently not working but from what I can remember, I have at least 12 stories planned. Read and review, love ya!


	3. Nightmare

**Chapter THREE: Nightmare**

**By: atemu-mana / Kiyu Yuu**

---

_La la la la la..._

_The darkness is fading..._

_The sky has turned dark..._

_The screen has changed colour..._

_Instead of black,_

_it turned to red..._

_The colour of red snow, or..._

_The colour of blood?_

I gasped. That nightmare again. I rose, trying to breathe normally. I touched my chest and tapped it lightly. Sighing, I tried to relieve myself from the shock. Why must it happen again? Why cannot it just come and go away, like any normal dreams I had during those days. It was always the same dream; it started the same and ended the same. I wonder why...

I never told Kaname about this. In fact, I do not want him to know. If Kaname found out about this, I don't want him to worry. I want him to understand that I can stand on my own two feet. I don't need his help all the time although I appreciated his efforts. However, now, I want to proof to him that I can help him in the same way he helped me all those time.

I want to be strong. I want to show him what I'm capable of doing. I can do this. I know I can.

Yet, I know I cannot be strong until I defeat this nightmare of mine. I do not know what it was but I know, if I have the will, I can do it. I can defeat this... No! I must defeat this nightmare. If I still cannot do such thing, I am still weak. If I'm weak, I cannot help Kaname. Therefore, I must be strong and defeat this nightmare before I step any further.

_La la la la la..._

_You cannot run away..._

_You cannot escape..._

_My clutches is strong..._

_No, no, no..._

_You cannot ask help..._

_You have to do it..._

_By yourself..._

I felt a gentle touch on my arms. I tossed and struggled around, trying to let myself free from this force. Who was it?!

"Yuuki," whispered someone. He said my name in the gentlest way and I opened my eyes. It was Kaname. _Kaname._ I sighed in relief.

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "What is wrong? One minute you were awake, then you fell asleep and then you started screaming. Did you have a nightmare?" he asked. I nodded shyly. Sighing, but not a sign of disappointment, he caressed my hair. "Haven't I told you if you're in trouble, seek for my help? You don't have to hide this, Yuuki. We'll do everything together, good or bad, we'll do it together."

His words calmed me down and I slowly rose to cling to him. "Thank you, Kaname. It was a bad dream. I do not know why but it kept coming again and again. I'm scared, Kaname. What if it haunted me forever? I don't want this to happen all the time. I won't get any sleep and you know you want me—" he stopped me and hugged me close. _Kaname._

"Shh, it's okay. It's all right, Yuuki," he hushed me, stroking my back as I tried to stop my hiccup. I did not even realize I was sobbing when Kaname came to me. I felt grateful, if Kaname was not here, I do not know what I should do. _Kaname._

A moment later, he gently released me from his arms and kissed my forehead. "How about if tonight I stay with you? If I'm close to you, you won't feel scared anymore, right?" he asked and I nodded, my head leaning back to his chest. "Very well, let's wipe the sweat on you and get to sleep."

Little did I know, I wasn't expecting the touch of his tongue. He licked away all the droplets on my body. Once he was done, he returned to my face and quietly, he kissed me. As if knowing what the act would lead, I released the grip on my body and let myself fell on the bed as we shared our own mutual kiss. I heard a chuckle and opened my eyes, smiling when he said, "Time to let me get back to my rightful place, Yuuki. Our temporary separation is over now."

I touched his nose and closed my eyes, waiting for his second kiss as we cuddled one another. _Kaname._

---

**(END)**

---

**A/N:** Oh, here's chapter three. Yuuki had a nightmare. The nightmare is of Yuuki seeing a place full of blood and there was a woman with long hair. I am still with my 'no smut' rules, but here's a light smut for you guys. For this chapter, it's up to you to think when this happen. It doesn't follow any order at all. The story is random and on lighter note, I'll add special appearances of KxY son, Kuran Kouki. He's different than in Ominous Hours. His growth is normal, instead of 4 years being seven years; if he live for 5 years, he'll be 5 years old then. His role; make Kaname and Yuuki act like parents and make Kaname tease him to the end of their life.

IMO, for this chapter, Kaname and Yuuki are living together, possibly married but before that story happen, Kaname and Yuuki sleep separately. Yuuki sleep on Kaname's bed while Kaname, somewhere else inside the house. I do not why they decided to separate for a while, perhaps Yuuki thinks she want to be alone or something but in the end, it didn't work, Kaname need to be by her side as often as he can!

The next chapter! Hmm, I'm itching to write a story of KxY and Kouki with this song in mind, Bim – Stay in My Memory. Though, chapter 52 made me want to write a few silly prompts. Enjoy! Read and review!


	4. Big Bang Bang

**Chapter FOUR: Big Bang Bang**

**By: atemu-mana / Kiyu Yuu**

---

It was the first day.

_I would prefer death, Yuuki._

The second day.

_Be it yours…_

The third day.

_Or mine…_

The fourth day.

_In your hands, or…_

The fifth day.

_In my hands._

--

The sixth. The seventh day. I chose to fulfill his wish.

_If Kaname oniisama wishes for it, then I shall do so._

Even though, I do not wish to do such thing. It was a crime, a betrayal.

_Yuuki is not wrong. Yuuki is going to do the right thing._

If being right was what you meant as a betrayal, do you believe in me?

_I trust Yuuki. I always do, don't you know? If it is Yuuki, I don't mind._

How could you be mine? I don't deserve you at all.

_Because I am yours… I am Yuuki's._

Kaname.

_Yuuki._

I cannot do this.

_Of course, you can do it._

But—!

_Do it._

He closed his eyes and he sat opposite of me. Holding the trigger carefully, I pointed the gun towards him, targeting his head. I was trembling, yet I wasn't because his words forced me to be as still as an ice block. Seeing his calm nature gave me the vibes of not wanting to do this. I don't want to do this.

Three.

Two.

One!

**BANG!!**

--

I collapsed to the floor as soon as I gave the shot. The gun was thrown away. Far, far away from me. I wish to no longer see that item, that tool to kill the one I loved. Why did I do such thing? Why?!

"Oh, stop the drama, mother. I want action, not pure romance," said someone from Kaname's location. "Dad, open your eyes. You're not bloody wounded anyway!" he commented before continuing on reading the newspaper with disgruntled groan.

Kaname opened his eyes and realized there was no blood at all. Instead, on his forehead was something sticky. It was a dart. On his forehead. Not a bullet he was hoping for. Taking the dart off from his forehead, he looked at Yuuki who was having the biggest joke thrown back at her. "It was supposed to be a bullet, wasn't it?" he asked.

Yuuki nodded. "I thought it's filled with bullets, but darts?" she questioned herself and proceeded to retrieve the gun. "If I pull the trigger, then, a dart will come out, right?" she guessed and so she pulled the trigger, yet—

BANG!

She yelped in surprise. "Now it's actual bullet? Then, just now! What's going on?" she asked in shock.

The boy who spoke a moment ago stepped down from the couch and walked towards Yuuki. Taking the gun from her, he said slowly, "I changed one of the bullets into a dart so that dad only gets shot, but not wounded." He showed her the barrel of the gun, proving his words. There were five slots, two were empty and the remaining three were filled with the actual bullet. "If you shoot dad with all the bullets, he would be wounded."

"What? Why? How?" she asked, almost speechless with her discovery.

"I don't know why both of you wish to kill each other off, but mother, bullet from that gun won't hurt dad no matter how much you used. Being a vampire, you aren't wounded from a normal item, such as this handgun. Changing one of the bullets into dart, well, that's just a child's play," he said, returning the gun back to Yuuki before walking towards Kaname.

Kaname's calm tone broke as he asked the boy, "And you know this from whom?"

"A book. It wasn't that hard to understand. I thought if I do something to the gun, you might change your mind about ending your life, dear father. You are wise, father, you should at least know that a gun would never harm you at all. A simple wound that heals in a matter of seconds, it's just like wasting your blood over a useless reason."

Kaname smiled over the reason the boy made. "It is not useless, Kouki. I made a promise to your mother, if it is possible, she would kill me with her hands or I shall kill her with mine. We made that promise a long time ago, even before you were born."

Turning to face his mother, he smirked, "Oh. Still, both of you should have a better idea of what weapon of choice to use. A single bullet won't kill even a bird, or a bat—" he said, leaving his parents away, "If you prefer so."

Yuuki slowly rose and walked to Kaname, giving him the gun she used earlier. "I'm sorry, I didn't imagine Kouki would do such thing," she said, her body close to Kaname as he pulled her for a hug.

"It's okay. He did the right thing, although he doesn't know the other reason we kept from him. Too bad now you have to take it yourself."

"Aaah, it's all right," she purred. "I love putting my fangs on any part of your body, Kaname." Yuuki's eyes turned red as she clung to his neck, licking it slowly before piercing the delicious neck.

Stroking her back in a tender caress, Kaname leaned closer and kissed Yuuki's hair. "Your pleasure is mine," he said.

--

Kuran Kouki smiled as he heard silence from the room. "They cannot possibly agree to such promise as long as they still lust after one another," he smirked, covering his face with a slight flush. Seiren who was accompanying the young master scolded him with his use of the word 'lust'. Hushing her to be quiet, Kouki kept his little grin. "Seiren, let's go. This place isn't for me to listen and peek."

"As you are still six years old, Kouki-sama, it is inappropriate indeed."

Holding a laugh, Kouki skipped away, holding Seiren's hand.

---

**(END)**

---

**A/N:** Originally intended for a Kouki x Yuuki scene like described in my author note chapter 3, but I thought I'll go for what Kaname said to Yuuki in chapter 52, the preference of his death. Instead of an actual dramatic scene, a more entertaining one; sabotage the gun and make fun of Yuuki and Kaname. It's obvious that Kaname won't die from a single bullet and as long as he still has his blood supply, he'll live. This is a collection of oneshots and the main pair must be alive, except for a special AU story, that is.

Kuran Kouki is KxY's eldest child, in this chapter, he's six years old. Seiren, or sometimes Mr. Bat, Kou-kun always accompanies Kouki. Well, he will appear more and make my days more cheerful. Plus, more characters from my other stories as well.

Reviews are love, luv ya.


	5. Inside, Outside

**Chapter FIVE: Inside, Outside**

**By: atemu-mana / Kiyu Yuu**

---

Lying down at summer's time. Having fun playing at the beach. The fun and the laughter. The splashes of water. The feel of the sand underneath your feet. The breeze of the hot, summer sun. The foods. The drinks. What else can you ask for?

"Kouki-sama, we don't have summer here," said Seiren. The flat-tone of her voice destroyed the imagination Kouki had of the ideal summer. Kouki cringed in despair.

"Seiren! Imagination is imagination!" he cried, slamming the table with a light force.

Seiren smiled and said, "Actually, there is summer, but your parents don't feel that you should go out and play with the sun. Dangerous, they said."

Kouki slumped to the table and in a defeated tone, "I thought vampires can stand sunlight?"

"No, we cannot. We can stay outside but not for a long time."

He gave another point, "We can eat normal food that humans eat."

"True, but we actually consume blood. Having human food is just to prevent our hunger."

Kouki stared at Seiren, looking dumbfounded, and then he smiled. "Oh."

"Kouki-sama," called Seiren. "You are curious, are you?"

Flushed, "Yeah. Though, I rather disturb my mother and father!"

His eyes were twinkling like stars and Seiren tried to stop her laughter.

--

_Today, Kaname and Yuuki spent their time in the kitchen making something._

"What are we going to make today, Kaname?" asked Yuuki cheerfully.

"A dessert," he answered.

Yuuki's eyes twinkled and she smiled. "Do you mind if I help you?" she offered.

Kaname shook his head, replying, "Not at all, dear. With your help, I believe the dessert will turn out good."

"How nice!" she exclaimed. "If Kouki hears this, he'll be delighted. The boy has sweet set of teeth. Come on, let us start!"

"Very well. Let's get all the things needed, especially the ingredients."

Yuuki nodded and went to get the ingredients needed. They were making oats and chocolate bonbons.

"What else do we need besides chocolate and oatmeal, Kaname?" asked Yuuki as she went through the dry products on the counter. "Where's the recipe book when you need them?" she grumbled, scratching her head.

Kaname appeared behind his love and told her the remaining ingredients, "The chocolate must be bitter chocolate. Plus, we need half cup of milk and two cups sugar, as well as 60 gram of butter."

Yuuki smiled, "You get that from a recipe book?"

Kissing her head, "Obviously. Where else would I get my recipe right?"

"Oh, Kaname. Well, how much do we need the chocolate and the oatmeal?" she asked.

"Ah, I don't have that memorize. Let's see," he left Yuuki and faced his recipe book. "It says two cups of oatmeal and a cup of chocolate. That should do it."

Yuuki finished taking the ingredients they needed. "Now we can start doing the bonbons! Kaname, a little help here!"

They spent about 45 minutes and after adding final additions, they were finally done.

"Humph, look who made it!" bragged Yuuki with satisfaction. The bonbons turned out perfectly. It smelled great as well.

"Don't take all the credit to yourself, Yuuki." Kaname looked at his love and hugged her from behind. "Want to get the first taste?"

Yuuki shook her head. "Let's wait. Kouki is nowhere around. Where did he go? Seiren's missing too."

"Who knows," he simply answered. Leaning closer, "Yuuki, I'm tired. Before we wait for Kouki and Seiren to return, how about if you give me the pleasure of—" he paused when Yuuki ended up close to his chest. "—Yuuki."

"Take what you need, husband," she offered with a sly smile.

"I hope _our_ bonbons taste as tasty as your blood."

Hopefully so.

--

_If you think the chapter has ended, think again. Kouki and Seiren._

Kouki was walking along the wall as Seiren followed him from the ground. Kouki's other companion, Mr. Bat was there flying next to him.

"Seiren, from a scale of one to ten, how will you rate father's cooking?" asked Kouki out of the blue. "One is for the best while ten is the opposite for best. I don't think it's wise to say his cooking as bad, he can cook after all."

Seiren paused and looked at the young master, "An honest answer, or a lie, Kouki-sama?"

"Truth. You too, Kou-kun, what do you think?" he asked.

Kou-kun sat on his master's small head and gave his answer. "I don't taste Kaname-sama's food so I am not sure if my view counts but his cooking, the outside looks wonderful and heavenly to eat, yet—"

"A five, Kouki-sama. Kaname-sama can cook, he follows the recipe correctly but although he did all he is told, the taste—" paused Seiren as Kou-kun continued. "So it's a five out of ten. An average."

"The taste isn't as heavenly as one would thought. It tasted as if you mixed the wrong ingredients together or if you accidentally burn what you are cooking. It is so bad, it's probably tasted like poison," explained Kou-kun.

Kouki stopped dead. "Are you two serious? How about mother?" he inquired.

A dead silence followed and a cough was heard from behind. Kouki turned and found that Aidou Hanabusa was there.

"You followed us, Aidou-san?" asked Kouki.

Aidou shook his head. "I'm on my way to your home, Kouki-kun. I can't help but hear your conversation."

"Oh, what do you think about father's cooking?" he asked.

"Kaname-sama, he used to make an okonomiyaki for a challenge with Ichijou-sama. Although it looked good when you view it from the outside, the taste of it was quite horrible. The problem was one, though, he used the wrong ingredients," said Aidou.

"If he referred to a recipe book, wouldn't it turn out correctly?"

"Err, no. Anything that Kaname-sama touches, even if the proportions are correct, it still would taste bad. I don't really know why but it's probably just Kaname-sama," said Aidou. "You won't tell Kaname-sama or your mother, Kouki-sama?"

"Oh, and I expect that mother has the same problem too?" he wondered. "And no, I won't report about that, Aidou-san. Actually, having this information is doing a great thing for me. Tehee."

The three followers of the young Kuran ended up trying to hold their mixed feelings. Little did the child know that when he returns home, he would be the first victim of his parents?

--

"Absolutely not!" cried Kouki, arms crossed.

Yuuki rose and slammed her first to the dining table. "Eat, or suffer my wrath, Kouki!" she swore.

"Ask Aidou-san! Or Seiren!" he reasoned. "Or even to Kou-kun!" he said again.

Kaname stayed calm as Yuuki exchanged lectures to his son. Finally, he said, "Kouki, we made these bonbons for you. Using the finest ingredients, your mother and I made these for you. Taste it, I'm sure it'll taste good. Look at how the outside looks. The smell is great, too. Chocolate and oatmeal. Your favourite." He gave his everlasting smile and Kouki was in trouble.

_Isn't there a saying that goes like this, what's count is the inside, not the outside!_, his mind screamed. "N— No way!" he said. "I won't taste it unless you both taste it first!" _That should do, for now_, Kouki calmed himself.

Yuuki and Kaname exchanged glances, deciding mutually that if Kouki wanted it to be like that, they would do as he said. One hand came as each took a piece of the bonbons. Holding it in their hands, Kaname nodded and took the first bite. Yuuki, similarly, did the same. Kouki anxiously waited for them to swallow and see for himself if the bonbons tasted like heaven or hell.

A minute or two, they finished chewing their bonbons. "Well?" asked the curious boy. "How is it?"

Yuuki was the first who gave her review, "Tasted wonderful, dear. I believe your father think the same?" she looked at Kaname who was wiping his mouth.

"A bit bitter on my part, but it tasted what bonbons should taste like," he commented. He smiled to his wife, and then turned to Kouki. "We tasted it, now it's your turn. Here, take this one. I hope it's sweet-tasting like your mother's." He handed a plate.

Kouki took the plate and stared at the bonbon sitting at the middle of the plate. He was shivering. "Urr… Do I have to?" he asked, his last chance. Yet, his parents denied his excuse. Kouki sighed and said to himself, "I hope it taste good this time," and he took the bonbon and slowly took the first bite.

"Well? It's good, right?" asked Yuuki, her eyes sparkling.

Seiren, Aidou and Kou-kun stayed silent as the boy gave his verdict. Unfortunately, Kouki couldn't manage to give his answer. He dropped to the table, fell unconscious. Kaname and Yuuki rose immediately as they checked on their son. Aidou and Seiren rushed to help as well. Kou-kun went to table and picked a piece of the bonbon's crumbles. He tasted it and realized why Kouki ended up fainting.

"Next time Kaname-sama, Pureblood princess; don't cook or you'll both give your child a constant, painful stomach ache. Let someone else do it," he warned.

_Poor Kouki, having parents who are Pureblood vampires yet one weakness the two shared, they cannot cook properly. Wonder why._

---

**(END)**

---

**A/N:** I used an actual recipe. Just lucky there's five ingredients, plus, I picked the recipe in random.

More involvement of Kouki, and the presence of Kou-kun, a.k.a Mr. Bat. In Ominous Hours, Kou-kun is created from Kaname's life source. He is fond of calling Yuuki as the 'Pureblood princess' for no purpose, and he's one of the people who tried to avoid calling Yuuki by her name. Who knows why, I don't know.

It's not official if either Kaname or Yuuki can cook, but from my perspective in the CD Drama, Kaname can cook okonomiyaki but he put random ingredients that made Aidou suffered just tasting it. As for Yuuki, well, seeing that most of the time it was Zero cooking, I believe Yuuki cannot cook well at all. No offence to the characters, they're just cute, eating their own cooking but can stand it yet the others die from food poisoning! This idea is inspired from a post inside the Kaname x Yuuki Fan Club in Vampire Knight Forum. I found it hilarious.

Hope Kouki gets well soon! Next chapter is Yuuki x Kouki interaction, the bracelet Yuuki wears, what does it mean to her?

PS: Lately, I've been thinking if I should break my 'No Smut' rules because well, this author has some ideas in her sleeves. Still, the farthest I would go is bite, lick, kiss, and a minor touch on the smut. Though, I don't think Kouki will appreciate seeing his parents being lovey dovey while he's ignored!

Reviews are love. Thank you for reading!


	6. Being Who You Are

**Chapter SIX: Being Who You Are**

**By: atemu-mana / Kiyu Yuu**

---

_I should have told him. Told him from the start. If I did, I would not need to go through this!_

_Kouki. _

_Forgive me. Forgive me for always being a fool. Forgive me for being your mother!_

--

_Three days ago._

It was late evening. Kaname has not returned home yet, he was still with Aidou, dealing their business. Seiren went off for a single trip, as well as Kou-kun. As the result, the ones occupying the Kuran manor ended up having from five people to two. One, with his crimson eyes, was staring at his mother quietly, while the mother was busy writing her own little diaries as she sat opposite of her child.

"I miss your father. I hope he will return soon. It's been three days," said Yuuki, smiling as she continued scribbling. She was smiling then suddenly turned tense and scribbled hard. "I wonder what he is doing with Aidou-sempai. I hope the business they are doing turn out well. Still, I miss your father a lot." Yuuki started humming and moved her head side to side.

Kuran Kouki stayed still as he watched his mother acting out by herself. She should go out more often, have fun doing girly stuffs with others instead of staying inside the house like a housewife with a kid. True, Kuran Yuuki was a wife and a mother. Quite a devoted one. Yet, being too devoted seems suspicious and Kouki wondered, "Don't you ever have any friends, mother?"

"Eh?" Yuuki turned around, facing her six years old child. "What is it, Kouki? I couldn't hear what you just said," she told him.

Covering his mouth shut, Kouki blushed. He did not expect to blurt out his thinking!

"Kouki? What is it that you asked me just now?" she asked.

Certainly, it would not hurt to ask, would it not? He hummed, and slowly gave his question. "I am just wondering if you don't have any friends. I've never seen you step out from this house and whenever father is away, you will be lonely. If Seiren or Aidou-san not here, you'll be bored. Even if I am with you, I don't know what adults often do. A child's play is never the same as adults."

Yuuki stared at her child for the longest time in that day. _Friends? _Kouki was right. It has been a while since she last heard the term 'friend'.

Chuckling, she replied, "I used to have one. She was my best friend and my roommate. I've never seen her after I left school."

"You don't send letters to your best friend? Not even once?" asked Kouki. His sudden interest surprise Yuuki.

_I wanted to send letters, of course, _she wanted to say, yet a different reply came from her mouth, "It's not that I don't want to send letters, it just that I've lost contact with my best friend. I do not know where she is staying right now, or how she is doing. Perhaps she's married and has children, just like I am with your father and we had you, Kouki."

"Oh. Really?" asked Kouki. Yuuki's eyes widened. _Could he... Could Kouki suspect I was lying to him?_

"Yes," she answered, controlling her voice. She needed to look calm in front of Kouki. If he knew she was lying to him, this could turn bad.

Kouki turned away. "If you lost contact with your best friend, then you are not that close, is it?"

"That is—" she paused. What was she supposed to say?! Forced to separate from Yori, the way her life was turning that time, she had to leave.

Yori. Chairman Cross. Cross Academy. Everyone. Even _him_. Having to choose between the human path and the vampire path; having to decide whether she would rather stay as a nobody or as a somebody with Kaname, she chose the latter. Kaname.

Kouki remained silent, knowing that he would never get the answer he was expecting. Instead, he searched for something else to ask. Then, his eyes widened at the sight of the small bracelet circling the wrist of his mother's left hand. His hand dropped to his sides and he knew it was time to ask that question.

"Mother," he called. "That bracelet. What is it to you?"

Yuuki immediately stared at her left hand. The bracelet. "It's something important to me."

"Even important than your present life?" he asked.

She shook her head. "You and your father are important to me. I left them for the two of you. The bracelet is just a memento. It has no special powers or anything. Just a normal bracelet." Her voice quickly turned into mixed emotions. _Oh, God! How am I going to deal through this?_

"Your past. I don't know anything about you, mother. Can you tell me?" he pleaded.

Yuuki looked at her child and asked herself whether it was time to tell the truth. Nodding, she believed it was right. "Certainly, Kouki," she said, smiling.

She began her story from how Kaname took her away from the Kuran manor after their parents' death. With a special purpose in mind, Kaname left Yuuki wandering alone and came to her rescue when a wild vampire attacked her. Pretending not to have any connections with her, Kaname brought Yuuki to the care of her foster father, Cross Kaien. In truth, Kaname would want to take care of Yuuki himself but the situation of that time bound him to the Council of Ancients. Fearing that Yuuki would be in harm if they learn of the other Pureblood's survival, certainly they would do something even worse to Yuuki.

"Before she died, my mother turned me into a human at the cost of her own life. She tried to protect me by hiding me away from the eyes of the enemies. My father died under the hands of my uncle who is obsessed in messing up my parents, his own siblings' lives. It's a long story that I don't even understand. When I asked your father, he wasn't clear what was wrong between my parents and their older brother," said Yuuki. "Well, I stayed with Chairman Cross until I was fifteen. When I was about nine years old, the Chairman adopted another child, his name is Kiryuu Zero."

"Kiryuu Zero?" he asked instantly.

"Yes. He was so cold towards me. He seems to hate everyone since he was the only survivor of his family's attack. It was cruel, I could imagine that," Yuuki stopped as she remembered about Zero. "Anyway, I grew up as a human in a period of ten years. When I entered Cross Academy, a school my foster father built, I found out a secret. About Zero."

Kouki looked elsewhere. "What about father?" he asked. Clearly, he was not interested with the man called Kiryuu Zero although Yuuki hardly notice.

"Why, from when I was young, from the point when your father rescued me, I am already aware that he is a vampire. In fact, Cross Academy is not a normal academy. An academy served as the base for the coexistence between vampires and humans. That is why; the Cross Academy is split into two class divisions; the Day Class and the Night Class. I am in the Day Class as well as the guardian of the school."

"Guardian?" he asked.

Yuuki smiled. "The Day Class students have no idea that the elite, beautiful members of the Night Class were vampires. The only ones who knew about this from the start had been Zero and I alone. We've worked hard to protect the secret of the Night Class. It was tough; they were quite popular with the Day Class students."

"Typical human beings. Worshipping the kinds they are not supposed to be," murmured Kouki in a bored tone. "And this Kiryuu Zero is a human, right?"

"I knew you'll ask this. Zero, he used to be a human. His family is a family of vampire hunters. Yet, on the fateful day, a Pureblood vampire attacked his home and killed his parents. To avenge the death of her beloved who died under the hands of Zero's parents, that Pureblood bit Zero and turned him into a vampire." She paused before continuing, "He became the one thing he hated the most. A vampire."

Yuuki proceeded as she explained to Kouki the biggest turning point of her life. Why Kaname who she once thought as simply her rescuer turned out to be someone related to her past and even greater than anything she could imagine, he was a part of her family. He was her brother. The brother she had forgotten when she became a human. When she lost all memories, those images stored inside her mind sealed temporarily to protect her. The pain and the torture he had to handle by himself as he watched her from afar. When he tried to keep her staying as a human, to become a happy person that made her the way she was, he could not let she go through the pain anymore.

"Your father bit me, unsealed all the memories locked and I returned to what I am originally born as. I am a vampire; my blood is delicious because I am a Pureblood vampire, the highest-ranking class in the vampire classes. The same class as you are, Kouki. No matter what I become, a human or even a monster, I am still a vampire. Born as a vampire, to parents who are vampires, a brother who is a vampire, my whole life should be of a vampire life."

"Yet, this bracelet has its meaning." Yuuki turned to look at her bracelet and tears came from the corners of her eyes.

Kouki hissed, "Why are you crying? You said it does not have any meaning!"

"I— It wasn't the truth. This bracelet is useless against normal humans or even vampires. It has only one purpose." Yuuki looked elsewhere. "I kept it in case something bad happen in the future. Your father never opposes my decision. It's a good accessory after all as I don't have anything to wear."

"Like what?" he was getting impatient now.

Yuuki stared towards Kouki. Why was he angry? He was the one who asked her about her past. She wouldn't tell him if he did not ask. He asked for the truth, she gave him the answers. Getting angry doesn't seem to get into purpose. "When I first received the bracelet, my foster father asked me to try it on and I—" she paused, telling Kaname was easier than telling Kouki. "—I used the bracelet on Zero. The bracelet is only effective on human-turned-vampire who is falling into Level E. End."

"What else did you do with him?" he questioned.

She wondered why a simply question turned into a disastrous confession scene. "I do not know what else to do. I am worried with Zero's condition and nobody knows about his state better than I do. The only ones who knew about Zero's condition are the Chairman, your father, the rest of the Night Class and I. Yet, Zero's hunger for blood is far greater than anyone else. He needed more blood but he cannot go out and kill others. He's a hunter; he cannot hunt others for his own purposes, right? Therefore, I decided to help him. I—"

_The hell to it_, Kouki hissed.

"—I fed him my blood." There, she said it. Whatever verdict Kouki would give, she does not mind. He does not understand. She was only trying to help.

Kouki rose. "And the bracelet is the only connection you had with him? The human memories, the memories of ten years, you cherished them?"

Yuuki looked at Kouki once again. "Yes," she said, the tears spilling again. "And yes, to the human memories. What happened in the span of ten years, they made me the way I am today. The one standing in front of you, the one who carried you in my womb, the one who gave birth and took care of you, this is me, Kouki. Having this bracelet connected me to my human life."

"If possible, you would want to become a human?" It was not a question or a statement. It was in-between.

"If it's possible, I want to stay as a vampire but still have the chance to communicate with the humans like the old times," she said, hiccupped.

Kouki turned annoyed. "If I ask you to take off that bracelet and throw it away forever, will you do that? It's my request, mother," he said.

Yuuki snapped and asked, "Why? What is wrong in wearing this bracelet?! It did nothing to me! I am fine; I am leading a normal life. As I said, it's a memento! Nothing else!"

"Don't yell at me! You spoke of your past as if you want to return to that time again!" he cried. "And you lied!"

"What do you mean? I never lied to you!" she countered.

Kouki slammed the couch he was sitting a moment ago. "Really? When I asked you about your best friend, you said you have lost contact with her. That isn't true! You know where she is. You know how she is doing! The only thing you did not do is send the letters to her! There's a possibility that you wrote letters to this so-called best friend but you never dare to send those letters!"

Yuuki felt blood rushing through all parts of her body. "Kouki!" she called. "How dare you accused me of such things! I truly have lost contact with Yori-chan!"

"Lies!" he screamed. "I don't trust you unless you take off that bracelet! Until you do that, I don't believe in anything you said! You lied! Lies! Lies!" Kouki turned almost hysterical.

"I would not!" she told him. "You are a child, you don't understand anything! I do not lie to you! I never lie! Not to you. Never to you!" she cried.

Kouki ran towards Yuuki and eyed her. "You never lied to me, fine, but you lied to father. That's unacceptable. You cannot lie to father! Yet, you did, didn't you? The whole thing about feeding that person, father never knows, right? Even if he knows, he kept quiet but did you ever confess to him? No!" he accused.

"That is my past. We are talking of the present, the future!"

"The past is still the past. And it's important to you!" he said. "Take off that bracelet and erase all the bloody memories of those ten years!" he yelled.

**SLAP!**

Kouki gasped in surprise. Touching his cheeks, he let his tears washed away.

"Kuran Kouki! I would never teach you to go against your own mother. This is my decision, and it's my own! You do not have the right, not alone the understanding! I treasured my memories. Those ten years I've become a human, I learned many things. I learn about the world, about various kinds of people, things that I should know. I grew up with those memories and you cannot suddenly decide that I throw it all away!" she scolded him and walked away. "You don't have the right to decide. You are not my father, and you are not your father! You're my child and you should listen to me, not the other way around!"

Kouki stepped behind and ran towards the stairs. Before he went upstairs, he glared at Yuuki and yelled, "I hate you!"

Stunned with the declaration, Yuuki lifelessly walked towards the couch and sat there. Wiping the tears on her face, she began to regret her words. "What have I done? What have I done?" she asked herself as the tears continued streaming along her face.

--

Kaname finally returned home as the clock reached midnight. He smiled, believing that Yuuki and Kouki would be in their beds, sleeping soundly and dreaming of good life. Yet, his expectations did not come the way he wanted. When he entered the house, he noticed a dim light and saw Yuuki on the couch. She was crying and it seemed as if she was there since a few hours ago.

"Yuuki?" he called. When Yuuki responded to him, he went to her side and asked her what happened, only to receive a reply in the form of sobbing. "Yuuki, love, what's wrong? Did something happen when I was gone? Where is Kouki? He's sleeping, isn't he?"

"I don't know." She hugged him tightly.

Patting her back, he said, "What do you mean you don't know? Yuuki, Kouki is our child. I left him in your care. He's good, isn't he?"

"Good? That boy went against me. He said mean things!" she said.

"What kind of mean things? Have you explained to him everything? Perhaps he misunderstood what you said?" he assured her.

Yuuki pushed him aside. "If you trust him, go and ask him! I did nothing wrong!" she said.

Kaname sighed and leaned against the couch. "It's not going to work if you act like this. Don't be such a child when dealing with a sensitive six years old boy. Kouki is fragile, Yuuki. Did you forget we have never even taken him outside of this place? He is confine inside here, dealing with the same people. The farthest he could go is not even far and he did not go out alone. It is always with Kou, if not Kou, perhaps Seiren and if not Seiren, it could be Aidou. Kouki never step out from the Kuran manor. He never goes to the town, or even to the places parents usually take their children to. He never goes to Aidou's home."

Yuuki went silent.

"Kouki doesn't know a lot of people. He is only familiar with the people we introduced him to, otherwise he just ignores them. Simple as that," he told her and she nodded. "Now, be calm and tell me what happened between the two of you."

She sighed. "We got into a fight. Kouki asked me about my past, so I told him all about it, including Zero and what I did to help him. Kaname, you already know this and you understand my situation but Kouki didn't understand. He asked me about the bracelet and I told him it is just a bracelet. It wouldn't work unless I have to prevent Zero from being crazy. He told me to take it off. That kind of request, I don't mind but—"

"Yes? Continue, Yuuki."

"Well, he asked me to forget the memories of ten years. He said that if I wanted to become a vampire, I should forget my life as a human but truly, if I do that, will I still be the same Yuuki you love? And the same Yuuki he loved? You can erase my memories, Kaname, but if you do that, I would be a lifeless person. My memories as a vampire only existed until I was five, the remaining is filled with human memories."

"And did you tell him that?" he carressed her face.

"I couldn't. I was too angry when he kept pressuring me to take off the bracelet and remove my memories. I was just upset with him! He kept yelling and I don't know what got into him. Am I a bad mother to him? I never lied to Kouki. Not once," the tears started to form.

Kaname hugged Yuuki and calmed her down. "You're not at fault, Yuuki. Still, you have to control your emotions. You cannot simply hurt him. He's still a child, he doesn't know anything. A child, whether he's human or a vampire, is the same. Don't take your anger towards your child, they don't understand, just like you said."

"Kaname, I slapped him. Now he hated me. I don't think I can go and ask for his forgiveness."

"You cannot give up, Yuuki. You have to try and ask for his forgiveness. In that way, we will be happy. Or else, you will forever stuck thinking about Kouki and this is bad for all of us. Please try, I beg you," said Kaname, his eyes stared deep into her eyes.

Left speechless. "I—" Yuuki paused before a voice interupted.

"Why, Yuuki. Surely you made a mess. A child hating his own mother is not going to make any household happy," said the voice. Kaname knew that voice and turned to look at her. "Oh, hello brother! It's been a while," she greeted happily.

Sighing, Kaname said, "Kanayuki. What in the world are you doing here?"

"Ka.. Kanayuki!" cried Yuuki. "You—"

Feeling rejected, Kuran Kanayuki said, "You honestly think I'm dead, huh? As if!"

---

**(TO BE CONTINUED)**

---

**A/N:** Such an intense chapter! I always know that this topic will have the same result no matter what story it is. Whether it is plot-by-plot, or just a random story altogether, it'll be the same. This is Kuran Kouki, and his characteristics, he hates his mother's past and her attachment to someone else who is not his father. Given to the fact that Kouki never steps out from his house, he never sees a human before, he does not know how they react to a vampire. He is unknowing.

Kouki deserved that slap. And Yuuki deserved to be yelled at by Kouki. Lesson we learnt: Don't tell you child about your past, especially the part where you lied to his own father and fed your blood to his love rival. That is all.

The story shall continue in the next chapter. Kaname will not offer help, instead he will give a simple advice and with Kuran Kanayuki's help, will Yuuki ever get to make peace with Kouki or will she forever be estranged from her only child? This chapter is not exactly a Kaname x Yuuki chapter, but I feel that a bond of a mother and her child is equally important.

Kouki's true reason for wanting Yuuki to leave her human memories will be revealed soon! Also, Kuran Kanayuki is my original character in my oldest fanfiction, Crystal of Memories. Yet, I much prefer the remake version. In CoM, after everything, Kanayuki left Kaname and Yuuki to do her own journey. Now she's back to disturb KY!

Kouki is very much like me. So, despite him being an OC, I already love him like an actual VK character. Anyway, review is love!!


	7. Vanilla, not Chocolate

**Chapter SEVEN: Vanilla, not Chocolate**

**By: atemu-mana / Kiyu Yuu**

Note: This chapter is inspired by Bim's 'Stay in my Memory'.

---

Kuran Kanayuki observed the surroundings of the Kuran manor. She smiled, saying, "Indeed it has been a while, dear brother. The last time I'd been in this house was probably since a long time ago. My journey is a success, though; I left Sazurin to have his own personal journey. I decided that being independent is the best."

"That is wonderful, Kanayuki. However, can we discuss about your success later? Yuuki and I have a problem," said Kaname. He was clueless on what to do. It was already midnight, he's heavily exhausted and all he wished to do was sleep. His brain cells were not working after all.

"I believe I heard about that. I didn't see what really happened. I was here since an hour ago and I saw her crying. I thought it is better not to disturb an overly emotional woman, I am aware on how they would react," explained Kanayuki. "Do you mind if I stay here? I'm searching for a place to stay, by the way."

Kaname shrugged. "Suit yourself. This manor itself has many rooms. Choose any room you like."

"Thank you so much!" said Kanayuki, cheerfully smiling. She walked passed Kaname and Yuuki, towards the stairs. Turning around, she said, "Yuuki, cheer up. There is always a tomorrow after a day; thus, there is a way when you wish for it. Let's try to consult Kouki into understanding your situation. Who knows if he's able to accept your reasoning."

Yuuki ignored Kanayuki and simply asked, "Do you even know what happened between Kouki and me? I don't even remember when the last time we met! I don't need your advice. Who can trust you, when you're nothing but just someone pretending to be Kaname's sister! I am his real sister, not you!"

"Excuse me?" she snapped. "I was only offering my help! This has nothing to do with the question of who is Kaname's sister. Why can't you be a little bit concern about your child? It doesn't matter if I do not know him well; I want to help you and Kaname oniisama!"

"I can deal with Kouki myself. He deserved that slap I gave him! He dared to talk back to me. Of course, it's unacceptable!" Yuuki said angrily.

Kanayuki stomped on the floor. "Really?!" she questioned and immediately walked away. "If you think you can handle it, do it yourself!"

Yuuki huffed and sat on the couch. "Annoying!" she cried to herself.

Kaname silently looked at his wife's behavior and sighed. "Yuuki, you shouldn't have said that to Kanayuki. She's my sister too, despite how complicated our family is."

"She's not my sister, obviously!" said Yuuki.

"Who said so? Both of you are my sisters. Don't get angry with her. She offered to help us; you should have accepted it—"

Yuuki looked elsewhere. She refused to listen to Kaname. _He'll only be by her side, I knew it!_

"—instead of acting stubborn because she is my sister as well as your jealousy towards her. Yuuki, Kanayuki has no intention to steal me away from you. She love me like a brother. A genuine love for a brother. That is all."

"Still!" she encountered.

He hushed her and quietly said, "Calm down and talk to her tomorrow. I'm tired. Let's go to bed." He gave a heavy yawn. Vampires still get tired no matter how strong they were. He worked too hard and need a good night sleep.

Yuuki slowly nodded and followed Kaname upstairs. Perhaps Kaname was right. She needed her due sleep. After a good sleep, maybe she could think well and set things right. Still, she was thinking heavily. First, Kouki got angry simply because she told him about her human life. Well, he asked for it! Next, Kanayuki's return to the Kuran manor. Maybe she was jealous but Kanayuki shouldn't even return on that day, that time or even that moment!

"Yuuki, get inside the bed already! I miss you and I need to do a gorilla hug seriously!" wailed Kaname impatiently.

"Eh?" Yuuki blinked. She didn't realize she was standing in front of her room.

_Gorilla hug_, Kaname was such a tease.

--

_The next day..._

Kaname was resting. He was still tired from his business yesterday. He worked from morning until midnight; take that, twenty-four hours! It does not matter whether he was a vampire or a human being, getting fatigue was a normal routine. That's what happens when you actually work out. Still, sometimes Kaname was tossing his body around the large bed, as well as smiling and giggling like mad, what was he up to? Yuuki would never call his actions resulting from a nightmare or a dream; still, it was somewhat cute.

She could play with his hair and he wouldn't even dream of accusing her of touching his beautiful hair without any proof. Aha!

She left him as she went downstairs. Yuuki was inside the kitchen, cooking breakfast. Yet, she was doing this as she wonders of yesterday's event. What should she do? It was the first time she fought with Kouki and she does not know what she was supposed to do? If she do something wrong, things could get worse, right?

"Yuuki, you're burning the eggs," warned someone.

"Oh, was I?" asked Yuuki and she looked at the pan. Gasping, Yuuki swore she was gauging her eyeballs out. "What in the world did I cook?" she asked herself and quickly noticed the broken eggshells. "Eggs, was it?"

Kanayuki entered the kitchen, took the frying pan from Yuuki and washed it off. "It is fried eggs. Why are you dazzling when nobody is dazzling you at all, Yuuki?" she asked, referring to Kaname.

"Hey, don't wash it yet! It can still be eaten."

"Really?" asked Kanayuki. "I haven't clean the pan yet, here you go~" cooed her as she offered the plate of burnt fried eggs. Yuuki stared at the plate with sinking heart.

She smiled nervously, "On second thought, it's okay to remove the eggs. They looked bad and couldn't be eaten anymore, I suppose." She stepped back and sat on the available high chairs inside the kitchen. Kanayuki took over the breakfast making.

"I thought so." She started out on making simple fried rice, with her award winning fried eggs. She did it quietly as Yuuki calmed herself from the fried egg tragedy. Phew!

Yuuki stared at Kanayuki's quick hands. She did it all swiftly, and quietly too. _She's so much better than I am, I only cooked fried eggs but she cooked fried rice and fried eggs. Amazing!_

Kanayuki turned and looked at Yuuki's staring eyes. "I'm not a better cook than you are, Yuuki. It's just fried rice and fried eggs, what do you expect?" she asked, holding the spatula and an empty plate.

"Still," she argued. "You didn't burn the eggs."

"Ah, you're dreaming. That's why." Kanayuki smiled as she flipped the eggs before placing them on the plate. "You should have paid more attention of the eggs before you start off dreaming. Timing is everything."

Yuuki blushed. "Yes, I agree on that."

Silence continued as Kanayuki finished cooking. The smell coming from the fried rice was divine. It surely tastes as good as it smells. Kanayuki, noting that Yuuki was near the bowl area, told her to get a fresh, large bowl for the rice. Yuuki brought it and offered help.

"Thanks! I always need another help in the kitchen," said Kanayuki as she finished the final garnishing. "There, done! What do you think?"

"A simple, yet perfect breakfast. Thank you, Kanayuki. If I were to cook breakfast, I'm probably not done. With my mind being unstable at the moment, I don't feel so well." She gave an odd laugh and tried to cover her mistake.

Kanayuki gave an easygoing sigh and patted Yuuki's head. "You needed a break. Say, I've finished cooking and you need to have a simple time out, how about we have a talk? A minute or two, girls' talk?"

"Sure. We talk here?" asked Yuuki bluntly.

"I guess. The kitchen is always a fun place for girls to talk. Like us." Yuuki returned to her chair and Kanayuki sat on the nearby chair. Both looked at one another, as if they never met for a long time. Well, a part of it was true.

They become silent once again.

Kanayuki decided to break the silent treatment and started. "So what happened with Kouki? I guess it was the first time you guys fought? I'm sure it's a blow," said Kanayuki.

"It was," answered Yuuki. "It happened too quickly, I supposed I should have think before doing anything. I slapped Kouki, and now I feel guilty. I shouldn't have done that. He's my only child and I treated him in the worse possible way. He hate me, I knew it."

"Well, if you could explain to him the situation, how would you do it?" asked Kanayuki.

"Hmm?"

Kanayuki smiled. "You are afraid to tell him, so what if you have the chance to set things right, how would you tell him?" she corrected her question.

"I would—"

"Go on," she urged.

"I would tell him that if I remove my memories as a human, I would no longer be what I am today. I would explain that by removing my human memories, I would be lifeless because I became human for ten years, and it filled the gap from when I was five until I was sixteen. If I were to remove it, certainly I would become a nobody. My memories as a vampire only exist until I was five. After that, I do not know. But Kanayuki, what if he doesn't understand?" asked Yuuki anxiously.

Kanayuki blinked and it softened into a smile. "Relax, this is just a moment for you to think what to say and you did it very well. When you are ready to face Kouki, make sure to use words that are easy to understand. Children could misunderstand, even if it's a child as mature as Kouki. He is still growing up, so you need to think like a child."

"True. But how do I approach him without fearing I would fail?" asked Yuuki.

"That kind of question only has answers from Kaname. Ask him, he'll tell you," replied Kanayuki with a smile. "Oh, how about if we eat breakfast now? I'm sure you're hungry. I'm thinking my tummy's rumbling."

Yuuki smiled brightly. "Yes, I am!" cried Yuuki. "Kanayuki, thank you and I'm sorry for my treatment last night. I should have judged you better than ignoring you rudely. Forgive me."

"It's okay," said Kanayuki. "I'm sorry I raised my voice last night. You know, we have such a complex family tree, but nonetheless, you are still a part of my family. Come on, let's eat!"

--

Kaname finally woke up. He was still yawning. No doubt, the task from yesterday hasn't worn off from his body yet. It was already noon by the time he woke up and Yuuki couldn't help but notice how messy he was. If any other vampires were to see Kaname in that state, they wouldn't believe that coming from a Pureblood vampire, whose personality and state of dress have always been perfectly polished. Not so from the just awakened vampire.

The fun fact was, Yuuki was the only one who got to see him in that condition. Not to mention the smell of Kaname after he slept, especially when he hugged her that time. "You smell, Kaname. Need a bath later," teased Yuuki.

"I don't mind. As long as you're in the bathtub with me," he teased her in return, stroking her back.

"You're such a tease, Kaname," she commented with a pout and he placed a kiss on that pout.

Chuckling, he asked, "So do I get blood or actual food for lunch? I'm hungry."

"No, if you consider my state last night, I don't have enough blood to spare for you. In addition, no lunch either but Kanayuki made fried rice and we had left over. Would you like that?"

"Anything would do, I'm starving like mad."

Yuuki led Kaname to the table and prepared him his plate. While waiting, Kaname asked about Kouki. His single question paused Yuuki and she blushed. "I haven't got that far yet, dear," she replied.

"Oh, but don't take too long when dealing with Kouki. Poor child."

"I know," she said. "But for your ears, here's a delightful news. I talked to Kanayuki, just like you told me so. And I found out that Kanayuki was kinder than before. She was easy to approach and she helped me when I destroyed my fried eggs this morning."

Kaname laughed, "That's good. You two should bond together more often." He started eating but dropped his spoon. "Wait, what? There's a tragedy over the fried eggs? Yuuki?"

"I'm sorry," she flushed slightly. "I was dazzled by you, I wasn't thinking so I burnt the eggs."

"Be careful next time," he warned her.

She nodded in unison. "Oh yes, Kanayuki told me to ask you the solution in dealing with Kouki. Can you tell me, so we can end this non-existent cold war? If I continue this, it won't do well for my health, don't you agree."

"That kid, avoiding the main question. Oh well, yes, I agree with you, Yuuki," replied Kaname.

"So, the solution is?"

Kaname smiled and placed his spoon next to the plate. "The solution requires a thinking. I only give you a hint, a very simply hint but it can become hard if you don't pay attention."

_Timing is everything!_

Yuuki nodded. Kanayuki's advice would work as she planned. "What's the clue?" she asked.

"This time, use the vanilla essence, don't use the chocolate anymore."

"Huh? Come again?" asked a confused Yuuki. She does not get it!

Kaname cooed. "Vanilla, not chocolate. That's the clue, so break a leg!" he said, standing up and leaving the dining table. "I'm done, and if you see Kanayuki, tell him she got fantastic cooking skills. I like it."

"Oh, I will, Kaname," she said. "But I really don't understand the clue. I take it I'm not supposed to imagine an actual vanilla essence and chocolate?"

"Obviously not," said Kaname as he laughed. "I just used vanilla and chocolate because we adore food so much."

"You're a worse cook than I am, mister. I don't add random ingredients like you always do."

"Don't remind me of that disastrous okonomiyaki. Aidou suffered just trying to get rid of it from his system. I don't want him to kill me for what I've done." He rubbed his stomach.

"But you made the okonomiyaki because it's my favourite food. Partially, I would have gotten poisoned if you had brought that okonomiyaki to me after the challenge with Ichijou-san."

Kaname spun his heels and grinned at his wife, "Glad I didn't do anything like such. You're too sweet to lose. Oh yes, the other clue is 'eggs'. Because the breakfast and lunch consisted of eggs, I thought the solution to your problem will include eggs!"

"Eggs? And vanilla?" asked Yuuki as she rethink everything. The door closed and Yuuki was left alone. "Kaname, are those ingredients refer to making cake? Honestly, eggs, vanilla and possibly flour, too." When she realized it, Kaname was no longer there. Yuuki sighed and smiled. She wouldn't give up in this challenge!

--

Kaname closed the door and noticed a small figure hiding from behind the flowerpot. He knew who it was and the boy has been eavesdropping since a few minutes ago. Yet, the boy doesn't seem to notice he was caught and continued doing his act. Smiling, he walked quietly towards the hiding area and faced the flowerpot.

"How long are you going to hide behind there, Kouki?" he called.

Startled, Kouki bummed his head against the pot. Kaname stopped the pot from falling just in time. He noted that his boy was quiet and guessed he's probably not going to talk so he would narrate his advices.

"Dear Kouki," he started. "I think it's time to stop fighting with your mother. She is a sensitive as you are yourself, dear boy. I've given your mother a clue and she would try to fix your estranged relationship. Please work this out with your mother. If you continue to act hostile towards her, you won't go anywhere and I warn you, you won't be my favourite child."

He smiled. "You are my current and only child, but that doesn't mean you'll stay as my favourite. Even if your relationship does not get fixed, I will simply call for your mother, we have our time together and who knows, in a span of a year, you might get a brother or a sister."

Kouki's eyes widened. _A brother, a sister?_

"I meant my words, dear boy. You'll get a brother and a sister in a span of a year, so please do me a favor. Thank you."

Kaname finished his words and walked away. "I'll be at the garden," he informed.

--

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking," Yuuki chanted in motion before changing it to, "I can't think, I can't figure it out. Damn, damn, damn!"

Kanayuki returned from her small errand and noticed Yuuki is a denial. "Whoa, girl, what's up? You seem to be in a heavy problem. Still guessing what to do with Kouki?" she asked.

Yuuki looked up and appeared very exhausted. "Help me, if that's the last thing I would ask."

Quickly, Kanayuki rose and fetched a glass of water. Giving it to Yuuki, she said, "I'm glad you're trying your best but not in this stupid way, Yuuki. Give yourself a break, don't break yourself just trying." She breathed in. "So how should I help you? Fill me the details."

"Kaname provided me the solution just like you said, but he actually gave me a clue and I don't understand what it is. I've been thinking about that for the past three hours! So help me, Kanayuki," she begged on her knees.

"What does he says?" she asked.

"Use vanilla, not chocolate. He added that it's related to eggs."

"A recipe?" she asked point-blank.

Yuuki shook her head. "Not literally."

Kanayuki nodded and thought for a while. Then she gave a giggle and found the answer.

"It's easy, I found it," she announced. "But three hours for such an easy question, Yuuki, you need to be better than that."

"I know I'm lame, but what's the answer?" she asked.

"Kaname asked that you figure it out yourself. So good luck in that!" she teased.

Yuuki grunted. "Can you tell me if I inform you Kaname likes your cooking? He ate three plates of your fried rice and he told me to tell you that he loves your fried rice," she said in a sweet manner, twinkling her eyes.

"Heavens, really?!" she cried in a surprising way. "Well, since you put it in that way, I'll translate the question for you. When Kaname meant 'vanilla', obviously he didn't refer the 'vanilla essence', but a different way or solution."

Yuuki nodded, finally starting to understand. "If 'vanilla' refers to a different way, does that mean chocolate, as in, 'not chocolate' refers to?"

"You guessed it, sister. Say it," she offered.

"It means, 'use a different way to approach Kouki, and don't use the old tricks that he knows!' So that's what he meant with that clue! But it still brought me to the starting point, he doesn't give me the actual solution, hmm," she said.

Kanayuki chuckled and told her to focus. "We're not done yet, Yuuki. There's one more thing you've forgotten."

"What is it?"

"He added a word and you began to wonder if it's a recipe but it isn't. That last clue is related to the solution you will have to figure out. Try to remember it."

"Uhm, eggs?" she guessed and Kanayuki nodded. "What does eggs and a different solution have to do with one another? Unless he meant make fried eggs for Kouki, that's usual for me. Kouki knows I can make fried eggs."

Kanayuki patted her head and said very slowly, "If you beat the eggs together, what can you make out from it? Yuuki, figure it out and make that for breakfast tomorrow, since you wasted a lot of time today."

"Beaten eggs?" she asked herself.

Kanayuki was already at the door. "Bye. I'm off hunting."

_One, two, three..._

"Aaaah! I know what I'm supposed to do!" screamed Yuuki in delight.

--

_The next day, again..._

Yuuki was busy inside the kitchen. Her mind was active, she was focused! This time she would not fail and she would win Kouki's heart. Laughing to herself, she realized how such small things could wreck her life. Oh well, the egg won the challenge, she said to herself.

"I'm cooking something special for Kouki, yay~" she sang happily.

And she was done. She smiled with her creation, her own fresh omelette.

Kanayuki came to the kitchen after she smelled the wonderful omelette. "Ah, the omelette! Can I have some, Yuuki?" she asked.

"Yes, if you help me and send this to Kouki first!" she pleaded.

"You," said Kanayuki, eyeing the plate of big omelette on top. "You're still afraid to approach him, huh? Do something to me, slap me if you want but this isn't the way. You found the solution so send it yourself!"

"No, I want you to do this for me. Please!" pleaded Yuuki again. "I'll get my answer after you give this to him. Please, Kanayuki."

"Very well, princess. But I better get a large one for my plate!" she warned and off she go!

"Why, of course, Kanayuki!" said Yuuki happily.

--

Kanayuki knocked the door and entered even without the approval from young Kouki. She found him still sleeping but she doubted he was asleep. He has awakened due to the smell of his mother's omelette. Smiling, Kanayuki placed the plate on the side table, whispering to Kouki, "Your mother has been kind to prepare this large omelette for you. So be an angel and eat up. If you wish for more, you know where to get."

Kanayuki went to the door but paused as she said, "Stop being a brat and be a good child to your mother. She's so slow; it's hard to make her understand such an easy hint. So forgive me for saying this, before I smack your mother to death, do something for her! Both of you are babies when placed next to each other. The only adult is your own father!"

"He told you this, didn't he? You both need each other so much, so treasure that moment before you have the additional members to the family. And when there are additional members, it's not always one. It could always be two children," she warned him. "So buck up!"

The door closed and slowly, Kouki moved out from his sheets. He saw the hot, warm omelette on his side table. It felt so good to be eaten and he picked up the spoon. He noticed a sentence on the omelette and it read: For my baby boy, I love you, always!

Kouki blushed immediately. What was he supposed to complain of, he was six years old and being pampered by his parents, that's a must. He covered his face with his hands as he was completely burning in embarrassment.

He lowered his hands as he thought of one thing, having more siblings. Would he be ready with their arrival? Or will he not?

Lowering the spoon, he gazed at the plate of omelette. His mother made it especially for him. Was this the way he would be returning her kindness? Yuuki wasn't the best of cooks, but she was the best mother he would ever have. And he would lose if it—

-

Yuuki and Kanayuki sat at the living room, discussing about random things with one another. Yuuki purposely sat there in case a special guest was coming. If he comes, she would be delighted and she would know his answer. Timing was everything.

"Yuuki, that omelette was a success!" praised Kanayuki happily. "It's so good."

"It was thanks to both you and Kaname. If it wasn't for both of you, I wouldn't have made it," she said, returning the smile. "And I have a reason as well."

Kanayuki noticed someone and nodded. "Indeed. And that person must be happy that your trick was a success. Right, Kouki?" she teased the now heavy blushing boy.

Yuuki turned and saw Kouki with an empty plate. _He ate it all!_

"Kouki? How may I help you?" she asked. She knew what he wanted, but for once, she would want to hear it coming from his small mouth. "Yes?"

Kouki shoved the plate right in front of her. "I want another. The omelette. My omelette!" he claimed, looking sideways trying to hide his blush.

"Does that mean you've forgiven me?" she asked.

"As long as I don't get new siblings in this recent time span, I forgive you!" he said, flat out.

"Huh? New siblings? What are you talking about, Kouki?" asked Yuuki, taking the empty plate from him.

Blushing hard, he quickly told her, "Father said if I don't forgive you, I won't become his favourite and you and him are going to have more babies so they'll become your favourites instead. Aunt Kanayuki said the same thing, too!"

"And?"

"Then I would not longer become your favourite and **I FLATLY DO NOT WANT THAT TO HAPPEN**!" he cried and hugged Yuuki tightly. "Mom, I love you, I'm still your favourite, right?"

Yuuki was confused and passed a quick glance to Kanayuki but all she got was a simple, quirk smile. "Why, of course you will stay as my favourite, Kouki! The nonsense you listen from your father and your **AUNT**, it won't possibly come true, you know."

"I'm still your favourite, right?" he asked in the most cutest way ever. "I am still am?" he cooed.

Yuuki's heart softened when she saw those eyes. "Of course, baby. You are always my favourite, even if you have new brother and sister. I promise you. You love my omelette, no?"

"It's my favourite, of course!" he said happily.

---

**(END)**

---

**A/N:** So that is the end to this chapter! Omelette and threats that you will have more kids. I do not know if it'll work in reality but it's the world of fiction, anything goes. And I notice that I didn't tell Kouki's true reason for wanting Yuuki to leave her human memories like I promised in my previous' author note. Let me tell you since it isn't that long anyway.

Kouki wished that Yuuki forget her human memories because he was afraid that one day, she would leave him and Kaname behind. He had the idea of Kaname turning Yuuki back into a human, so she would go out and lead a life as a human being. Kouki was afraid. Once she steps out from her home, she would never return, be it as a human or as a vampire. When Kouki listened that Yuuki treasured her human memories more than her vampire memories, his fear rose quickly and again, he was afraid. The bracelet, too, reminded Yuuki of her human life and Kouki do not agree because that was also the reminder of another man.

That's what Kouki believed. What he didn't know, Yuuki has no memories being as a vampire, except until she was five, and after sixteen, where she was changed by Kaname. After being changed, her memories as a human and a vampire mixed together. So logically, the only vampire memories she had was when she was until five. What do five years old vampire child know? Little things that she herself do not understand.

And this: _Gorilla hug, Kaname was such a tease._ It does not have any source. I made it up, spontaneously. Haha. And a good lesson learnt: Don't judge your husband's sister (literally your own sister, but the Kuran family I had is such a complex family) in first glance. She could become a much better person than you think.

I shall explain Kuran Kanayuki. Gosh, this is a long note. I went to briefly reread Crystal of Memories –remake- and noted that I actually included Rido as the enemy. In the original story, Kanayuki is Kaname's younger sister and the child to Kuran Kazumi and Kiku Kimiko. Kaname, too, is the child to Kazumi and Kimiko but at that time, I didn't know the names of Haruka and Juri. So for this story, Kanayuki's parents remained the same while Kaname become both the son for Kazumi and Kimiko, as well as Haruka and Juri. And let's pretend Kazumi as Haruka's second brother, after Rido but before him and Juri. Hehe.

Practically, Kanayuki is Yuuki's cousin but to Kaname, both are his sisters. I told you this is a complex and confusing family tree! Next chapter: Yuuki is seeking the pleasure of the bedroom, but on that one night, she isn't alone. What is in her hands?

Reviews are love. :D


End file.
